This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seeds are often sold in sacks which contents are typically determined by the number of seeds in the sack. For example, sacks may include around 80,000 total seeds. Often, two different types of seeds are included in the sacks. This may include harvesting the two different types of seeds into separate containers, and then unloading the seeds from the containers into batches of mixed seeds in a desired volumetric ratio. The batches of mixed seeds can then be used to prepare the sacks of seeds. However, the desired volumetric ratio of seeds in the batch does not necessarily carry through to the individual sacks of seeds prepared from the batch.